L'Etoile du Mexique
by tulusito
Summary: Dans le grand Ouest américain, une bourgade mal famée entourée par le désert survit péniblement à la folie sanguinaire d'un bandit sans foi ni loi. Un jour comme les autres, l'Étranger débarque dans le saloon où chante l'Étoile du Mexique...
1. Chapitre 1

Salut les copains ! J'ai retrouvé ça, ça traînait depuis 614516 ans sur mon PC... je crois sincèrement que ça n'a jamais été fait. Là, vous avez du Dramione sauce western. Et oui : FF le voulait, tulus l'a fait.

Mes autres fics c'est un peu le désert car je suis en deuxième année de BTS, exams bientôt, et un boulot fou. Donc je sais, je vous ai abandonné, mais cela dû t il me prendre la vie entière je terminerais ces Gr#^ùuez de fictions.

En espérant que vous trouverez le concept original et l'histoire prenante,

bonne lecture,

Tulus.

* * *

**L'Étoile du Mexique**

_chapitre 1_

* * *

La ville est déserte, ou du moins c'est ce que l'on essaye de lui faire croire. Elle lance un regard dédaigneux au saloon, et crache en direction de la prison. Une prostituée, depuis le balcon d'un hôtel, fume une cigarette. Sur la route sableuse, un chaparral soulève de la poussière sur son passage. L'aridité du Mexique fait couler quelques gouttelettes de sueur le long des tempes de la jeune femme. Elle réajuste son chapeau sur sa tête, et coince une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Au loin, le croque mort finit de clouer un cercueil, et le bruit du marteau qui enfonce les clous rouillés dans le bois clair résonne jusqu'à elle.

Dans le saloon, tout le monde s'est tu. Les hommes à la peau ridée par le soleil ont reposé leurs verres d'alcool sur la table devant laquelle ils sont assis, le pianiste garde ses mains en équilibre au-dessus des touches noires et blanches et les parties de cartes sont laissées en suspens. Quelqu'un, accoudé au bar, chuchote au barman.

\- Quel bandit ?

Il n'est pas d'ici, lui. En essuyant ses paumes moites sur son tablier, le tenancier se penche par-dessus le comptoir.

\- C'est Cuchillada.

L'homme hausse un sourcil perplexe. Jamais entendu parler.

\- Combien ?

\- Mille dollars. Mort ou vif.

Il acquiesce d'une moue connaisseuse. Intéressant. Il dépose une pièce devant le barman, et se dirige vers les portes à battant. Sans sortir du saloon, il jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, quarante paires d'yeux fixées sur son dos. Un vieillard serre la main de son voisin : « Un dollar qu'il se fait tuer du premier coup s'il l'affronte en duel ». L'Etranger risque un regard panoramique. Sur son cheval, un cavalier s'éloigne. La chaleur réverbérée par la terre brouille la silhouette, qui finit par disparaître. Quelques secondes après la complète évaporation du bandit, une marée de gamins sort des maisons en bois et l'animation du Black Jack Saloon reprend avec entrain. L'Etranger repart vers le comptoir en faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes.

\- Un whisky.

* * *

La nuit tombe sur la ville. Quelques étoiles et une lune à moitié pleine se détachent dans le ciel noir. L'Etranger, attablé devant un steak et des pommes de terre, dîne au saloon. Devant lui, un grand moustachu apparait sur l'estrade.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir ! Pour vous accompagner dans votre soirée, Hermione, l'étoile du Mexique, va vous interpréter _Moon River_. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements !

Quelques sifflements se font entendre, puis les deux tentures rouges au fond de la scène s'écartent. Une femme, de dos, brille dans sa robe de paillettes dorées. Une jambe crème dépasse de la fente du tissu, aguicheuse. L'Étranger lève les yeux de son assiette, reluque la cambrure des reins de la chanteuse, puis redescend vers son plat. La viande est délicieuse.

Une voix à la fois profonde et douce s'élève. La jeune femme se retourne vers son public, accompagnée du piano. Une boucle de cheveux châtains s'échappe de son chignon. Les habitants la scrute, avides et charmés en même temps. Hermione balance ses hanches jusqu'au bord de l'estrade.

\- _Oh Moon River, Oh Moon River_.

Elle passe un doigt nonchalant sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis pointe de son ongle vernis un bougre dans l'obscurité de la salle en continuant de chanter juste pour lui. Toutes les lumières concentrées vers la scène se reflètent dans ses yeux marron et sur ses lèvres peintes. Elle ondule des hanches en s'approchant du bord de la scène, se baisse, laissant apercevoir son décolleté, et envoie un baiser de sa main gantée de rouge. Le pianiste lui fait un clin d'œil, et accélère le rythme. La serveuse apporte un pichet de vin à l'Étranger. Elle s'arrête un instant près de la table, et jauge la femme d'un regard appréciateur, les mains dans les poches de son tablier.

\- Sacrée voix, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons deux fois plus de clients depuis qu'elle est là.

L'homme jette un regard distrait à l'Étoile du Mexique, puis reporte son attention sur son plat, terminé, dont il sauce le fond avec un gros morceau de pain.

\- Le plus étonnant, c'est que c'est notre institutrice. Mais comme la ville ne la paye pas pour enseigner aux gamins, elle gagne de quoi vivre en travaillant ici le soir.

L'Étranger arque un de ses sourcils, mais ne dit rien. La serveuse, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, débarrasse sa table crasseuse et lui propose une part de tarte en dessert –acceptée avec un vague hochement de tête. Seul, il se cale dans sa chaise et se tourne vers la scène. Mais elle ne s'y trouve plus : une main posée sur le piano acajou, l'autre sur sa taille, Hermione et sa voix de diva enivrent les derniers pensionnaires sobres du saloon.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir !

Ci-joint le deuxième chapitre de l'étoile du Mexique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous me laisserez un commentaire en fin.

Merci à **Guest** pour sa review : j'ai finis mes examens et je vais porter cette histoire le plus loin possible !

* * *

« Cuchillada

dead or alive

1000$ ».

C'est l'affiche crasseuse que l'on peut voir devant la prison. Il n'y a même pas de portrait. L'Étranger, à la couche de poussière qui recouvre le papier usé, juge l'ancienneté du feuillet à deux ans/deux ans et demi. Une éternité, en somme. Soit ce bandit est un tel as de la gâchette qu'il a descendu tous les chasseurs de prime qui ont tenté de l'abattre, soit le gouvernement se fiche totalement de cette bourgade du Nouveau Mexique. De l'avis de l'Étranger, la situation tiens un peu des deux hypothèses. Raisons de plus pour empocher ces 1000 dollars.

Inclinant d'avantage son chapeau sur ses yeux fatigués par le soleil, l'homme entre dans la bâtisse grise dans laquelle le shérif, l'air rêveur, se balance sur sa chaise de bois clair. Derrière lui, seule deux cellules, et dans ces deux cellules, seul un prisonnier. Suivant son regard, le shérif se réveille.

\- Oh, ça c'est juste Blaise Zabini. Un cowboy, propriétaire d'un ranch à cinq kilomètres de Loneville. Sept cent bêtes, et trois garçons de ferme pour l'aider. Je le laisserais partir quand il aura décuvé tout le whisky ingurgité la veille.

Le concerné, avachi sur la banquette en dur, lâche un rot puis marmonne d'une voix pâteuse :

\- J'suis en pleine forme, Lupin.

Un haut le cœur le prend et il détourne la tête. L'Étranger roule une cigarette et la glisse entre ses lèvres. Extirpant de son poncho terni une allumette, il en gratte l'embout sous sa botte et tire une longue bouffé sur le petit rouleau blanc dont l'extrémité rougeoie à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Puis il sort de sa poche une affiche de la prime pour l'arrestation de Cuchillada, pliée en quatre.

\- Quand est-ce que je peux le croiser ?

Le shérif se fige. L'air semble devenir irrespirable. L'Étranger s'en fiche.

\- Laissez tomber ce bandit. Il est vicieux, et excellent tireur. On n'a jamais vu son visage, il paraît que sa figure est défigurée par l'acide que lui a jeté dessus sa mère, quand il était gosse. C'est ce qui l'aurait rendu fou. La dernière fois qu'un type comme vous a essayé de le tuer, non seulement il n'a pas réussi, mais Cuchillada a tiré sur plusieurs habitants de Loneville pour se venger. Ce hors-la-loi ne passe jamais au même moment, mais toujours dans la rue principale, qu'il remonte en entière. Laissez tomber, mon vieux. Laissez tomber.

Remus Lupin continua de baragouiner des « laissez tomber » tantôt ferme tantôt implorant bien après que l'Étranger soit partit.

000000o000000

Le talon de ses bottes soulevant à chaque pas un petit nuage de poussière, l'Étranger s'avance vers l'hôtel, à trois maisons du Saloon, coincé entre le barbier et l'épicerie. En face, de simples baraques. Il place entre ses lèvres fines la dixième cigarette de la journée. Il pense que le shérif est un imbécile, mais bon, tant qu'il ne se mêle pas de ses affaires.

\- Ho, ho, tout doux !

Un bruit de cavalcade parvient à ses oreilles, et il se retourne en crachant sur le côté, un pied sur le chemin et l'autre sur la première marche du perron de l'hôtel. La diligence de 15h00 freine à quelques mètres de lui, et le vieux cocher touche son chapeau pour le saluer. Les quatre chevaux noirs tirant le véhicule sont couverts d'une pellicule de sueur, et leur pelage noir luit au soleil étouffant de l'après-midi. Le cocher saute sur la terre ferme, déplie le marchepied et ouvre la porte de la diligence. Un couple en sort, un homme brun et une fille très blonde à l'allure excentrique. Il passe devant elle, et lui tend la main pour l'aider à descendre le minuscule escalier. L'Etranger esquisse un rictus méprisant. La quintessence de ce qu'il a fui est sous ses yeux. La femme lève des yeux très bleus vers lui.

\- Bonjour.

Il ne répond pas. Elle hausse les épaules, prends le bras que lui propose son ami, et lui sourit avant de se diriger vers le hall de l'hôtel. Le cocher, portant deux valises et trois malles qui doivent peser au bas mot six fois son poids de petite chose fatiguée, les suit en ahanant. L'Étranger arque un sourcil puis jette son mégot sur le sol couleur désert, et l'écrase avec sa botte. En de grandes enjambées, il pénètre dans l'hôtel et monte les escaliers, qui émettent sous sa grande carcasse de vilains grincements. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, il sort de sa besace une petite clé qu'il introduit dans la serrure. Il entre dans la pièce et jette son chapeau sur le lit le bain qu'il avait demandé avant de partir voir le shérif est prêt. Il hôte son poncho, retire sa chemise et ses chaussures, jette son pantalon sur le sol de sa chambre. Avec un plissement au coin de ses yeux, il entre dans l'eau tiède et immerge son corps dans le liquide transparent, qui ne le reste pas longtemps, se teintant de poussière et de terre brûlée. L'Étranger laisse son bras pendre en dehors de la cuve de métal, ses doigts effleurant son colt posée près de lui. Les yeux à moitié fermé, il ne fait plus un bruit, tous les sens aux aguets. Mais rien ne lui parvient, sinon les sabots d'un cheval et le piano du Saloon. Attrapant le savon laissé à côté de la serviette par la femme de ménage, il entreprend d'enlever la crasse recouvrant encore sa peau, puis il se rince avec la cruche d'eau propre. D'une main pressée, il se sèche avec la serviette rêche et passe sa ceinture et son colt autour de sa taille. Après un rapide regard pour son pantalon sale au sol, il opte pour un propre –son dernier- dans sa besace de voyage. Il remet néanmoins sa chemise, enfile ses bottes et s'étend sur le lit, les yeux fermés, sa main sur la crosse de son révolver. Les hommes ne dorment que d'un œil, dans le Far West.

000000o000000

Hermione pousse les enfants devant elle.

\- Rentrez bien, et apprenez correctement vos leçons.

Ils la dépassent, leur cahier sous le bras, en criant de joie. L'institutrice sort un mouchoir de la poche de sa jupe longue et s'essuie le front et la nuque : l'air est irrespirable. Aujourd'hui, elle a fait un cours de géographie, un de mathématique et deux d'anglais. Dire qu'elle est épuisée est un euphémisme. Elle s'occupe des sept-dix ans, et en toute honnêteté, ce sont les pires. Poussant un petit soupir en les voyant courir et se chahuter, elle se détourne et regagne l'école -deux salles de classe et une cours de récréation. Elle essuie le tableau, ramasse un crayon oublié dans un pupitre, s'essuie les mains et quitte son lieu de travail. Hermione marche le long de la route sableuse qui mène à la rue principale l'école est un peu excentrée, d'une centaine de mètres, entourée de champs. L'institutrice sort de son sac un roman épais, l'ouvre là où se situe le marque page, et entame sa lecture en continuant de marcher à pas lents. « Il est plus facile d'imaginer que d'écrire tout ce que dut souffrir le malheureux colon, aussi depuis cette époque, sa santé s'affaiblit, mais grâce aux horribles soins d'Atar-Gull, elle se soutint nonchalante. Une fois le colon refusa de rien prendre, voulant terminer… »(1)

\- Hermione !

* * *

(1) _Romans d'aventures et de mort_, Eugène Sue


End file.
